


The day the heat went out in Georgia (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Prison setting, Sharing Body Heat, Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Une petite fic sur Rick, Daryl, la neige, et partager de la chaleur corporelle.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	The day the heat went out in Georgia (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Day the Heat Went Out in Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448334) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

Rick ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu’il avait _vraiment_ neiger en Géorgie. Il pouvait y avoir quelques flocons par-ci par-là, mais de se réveiller pour une couverture de neige sur le sol, plusieurs centimètres par endroit, ce n’était pas courant.

Rick était de garde cette nuit-là, mais la seule chose dont il fut témoin a été le paradis s’ouvrant et recouvrant leur petit coin de paradis d’une averse. Il pensa que c’était tout ce qui se passerait, mais il a continué de tomber jusqu’à ce tout ce qu’il pouvait voir fut une forêt blanche et une cour de prison recouverte de neige alors que la lumière commençait à passer à travers les nuages gris.

Quand Glenn vint pour le remplacer, il alla passer le mot à l’intérieur. "Tout le monde, dehors, maintenant !" cria-t-il avec sa voix annonçant que ‘les choses partent en couilles’ alors que tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ils ont tous accouru vers la porte, leurs armes sorties, seulement pour être assaillis par des flocons de neige innocents alors que Rick se tenait là, une silhouette noire sur un canevas enneigé, les mains sur les hanches, souriant joyeusement à ses amis alors qu’ils admiraient la scène devant eux.

Daryl pensait qu’il avait l’air royal, comme un roi jugeant ses vassaux, comme s’il était un dieu leur ayant personnellement offert ce petit morceau de beauté qui était si insignifiant dans leur terrible monde que cela faisait presque mal de le regarder sachant qu’il allait bientôt fondre.

Il supposait que l’image n’était pas si loin de la réalité car Daryl se mettrait volontiers à genoux pour le vénérer, laisser sa vie pour son dieu, pour son souverain, l’homme qui les avait amenés si loin, sans qui ils auraient péri il y a bien longtemps.

Mais les pensées ne menaient nulle part. Et où est-ce qu’elles l’avaient mené ? Gelé sur place – pas seulement à cause du froid – jusqu’à ce qu’une boule de neige n’osa heurter son visage.

Alors, se fut la guerre.

Ils étaient comme des enfants. Transportés dans le temps, avant que l’humanité n’ait commencée à se délabrer, avant que l’âge adulte n’ait apporté des responsabilités, avant que les circonstances les aient transformés en famille. Et ils jouèrent, malgré leur âge, ou les membres en moins dans le cas de Hershel. Souriant et riant avec des bonhommes de neiges et des anges et des batailles de boules de neige. Judith n’était pas une fan, c’était une fille de Géorgie, mais Carl s’amusait et cela amusait Rick.

Ils étaient engourdis et trempés quand ils ont finalement arrêtés, retournant un par un dans la chaleur relative de leur château de béton.

Daryl était le dernier à rentrer, Rick s’attendait à cela. D’entre eux, leur chasseur était celui qui méritait de réécrire son enfance, de créer quelques souvenirs heureux des gens qui tenaient à lui.

"Hey Daryl, je t’ai amené un peu plus de – Jésus ! Tes lèvres sont bleues !" s’exclama Rick alors qu’il entrait dans la cellule de Daryl, les bras plein de couverture.

"J-juste un peu fr-froid," frissonna Daryl.

"Je pense que tu as été dehors un peu trop longtemps. Viens, je vais t’aider à te déshabiller," dit-il, se rapprochant. Il mit les couverture sur le lit et aida Daryl à enlever sa chemise mouillée. Ils n’étaient pas préparés pour la neige.

"Tes lèvres sont bl-bleues au-aussi," marmonna le chasseur.

"Impossible de rester chaud de la tour la nuit dernière. Le vent soufflait trop fort."

Il installa les couvertures pendant que Daryl enleva son pantalon et mit un jogging. Rick fit un signe vers le lit et tint les couvertures pour que Daryl puisse se glisser dessous, son corps tremblant incontrôlablement. Ils devaient faire remonter la chaleur de son corps.

"Pousse-toi", dit Rick doucement.

Daryl le regarda avec un regard vide. Soit son cerveau était congelé, aussi, soit il essayait de comprendre pourquoi.

"On doit te garder au chaud, Daryl," expliqua-t-il, "partager de la chaleur corporelle."

Daryl hocha raidement de la tête et se poussa pour que Rick puisse grimper sur son petit lit. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, face à face, pieds froids sur pieds froids, alors que Rick commença à caresser son dos, la friction réchauffant rapidement sa peau froide et humide. Ça a pris du temps, mais finalement leurs lèvres tournèrent d’un bleu violacé à leur doux rose naturel.

Après que Daryl ait arrêté de trembloter, Rick pensa à demander s’il voulait qu’il parte. Il était fatigué par son guet et il savait que s’il restait plus longtemps ici, dans la sûreté de ces bras, il allait s’endormir. Finalement, il décida que si Daryl avait voulu qu’il parte, il serait déjà parti.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il s’abandonna à l’exhaustion. Dehors, sous quelques centimètres de neige, c’était peut-être le jour le plus froid que la Géorgie est connu, mais à l’intérieur, sous plusieurs couvertures, s’accrochant fort à Daryl, Rick n’avait jamais été autant au chaud.

Et cela était presque plus beau que la neige.


End file.
